Ghostly comfort
by DevenTheDevil
Summary: When Matts feeling sick Jonah comes to help comfort him. Matt/Jonah, fluff.


*cough, cough* Was the only sound that could be heard down in the basement. Matt had just come home from yet another hospital visit. He was growing tired of the cancer treatment, it always made him feel sick, tired and weak. The nurses told him that he should try and sleep once he got home, but how the hell was he to do that if he was throwing up every two seconds. Thankfully the rest of his family had already gone to bed so he was left alone to puck up his guts because that was the only thing left to throw up.

Matt looked down at his super that now laid at the bottom of the toilet only to make him gage more at the sight. "Matt, are you alright?" A soft, kind, familiar whisper came from behind him. Jonah. He didn't wish for the male to hear him, and he was to tired and sick to deal with the sight of burnt flesh. "Just-" Matt had spun around but stopped mid sentence to look at the other in front of him. Standing before him was Jonah, but he was not burned. He looked normal like they had gone back in time to before he was hurt, there wasn't even a stench to the air like there always was when Matt had seen him.

"Jonah." Matts mouth open in shock at the sight. The other boy scratched at his arm and shifted his weight from one foot to the other obviously nervous from the shock in the others voice. Matt was about to say something else but quickly closed his mouth and brought his full attention back to the toilet, dry heaving. Jonah quickly closed the space between the two and kneeled beside Matt. He brought his hand to the others back and started to make slow circle to provide some comfort. This was not the first time that he had seen Matt over the toilet. The first time had scared Jonah to the point of panic were he was starting to come up with the idea that Matts mother had poisoned the boy, but once Matt had told him to calm down and that it was just the "medicine" that he was given the idea was chucked out the the window, but wasn't Medicine given to stop pain and suffering not cause it.

Jonah had continued to rub circles on Matts back hoping that he would stop. It was obvious that the sick boy needed rest or else he might faint from exhaustion. Jonah couldn't stand to see Matt suffer. It made his heart pain and cause him to get furious that someone could do this to another being saying that it would help. When it seemed that the puking had subsided, the ghost started to gently play with Matts hair knowing that he liked it and that it calmed him down. Matt had slowly brought his head out of the round bowl enough to lean into the others soft touches only to go back into his earlier position.

Once Matt had discarded most of the acid in his stomach he started to shiver violently making him fall sideways into Jonah who's back hit a close wall not prepared for the new weight. Never seeing him do that before Jonah quickly rapped his arms around him close and asked him if he was alright, but Matt was to tired to answer. Surprisingly Jonah's temperature was like a normal human being, if not warmer. He could even hear Jonah's heart beat as his head rested on the males chest; hearing the ghosts heart, it shouldn't be possible but it didn't matter to him because soon the ghost smell overwhelmed Matts seances calming his upset stomach. He smelt of chocolate and flowers that were like a warm blanket calling his name. "Matt, we must get you to bed." Jonah had said gently, but Matt was in a daze and had mumbled out, "but you smell so good and your so comfy. Can't we just stay like this." He lightly gripped onto the dead boys soft shirt, inhaled his scent and snuggled his head into the other boys chest more feeling the fabric of his shirt, how he could feel these things he had no idea, maybe he was closer to death then he thought.

Jonah's heart skipped a beat after what Matt had just said and done, it was so shocking that it made him blush. Matt could tell by the way that his heart beat quickened that he was blushing. Weakly Matt brought his head up and looked at Jonah's blushing face. Jonah looked away quickly once there eyes met, but Matt was to tired and asked, "Is that alright?" Jonah just nodded not trusting his voice to speak without wavering in mid sentence. The cancer patient rested his head back down on the dead boys chest getting comfortable again though it wasn't hard. Jonah just sighed and gently rested his chin on top of Matthews head leaning there weight on the wall behind him while inhaling the males sent. Matt quickly fell asleep listening to Jonah's heart beat ultimately getting the best sleep of his life.

Hope you liked it :)


End file.
